Alone
by Legacy Now
Summary: Scars that refuse to heal, made by harsh words and resent. Can Markus help a woman named Sienna and heal her scars of the past?
1. Whenever

**I managed to cook this guy up in a few minutes. It might be a prologue or something... It was meant to be vague anyways. This is for _New Blood_. Anyways, read on! **

* * *

Chapter One

Beginnings

_I don't know if it was me or if it was him... But I know one thing for sure... If I didn't chickened out back there... I would never have met him..._

* * *

"Die, bitch!!!" 

BANG!

She knew the sound. She heard it on TV. She heard it in real life. She even heard it yesterday. But what she didn't know, was that it was aimed right at her. It entered her body like a knife through butter. Just like that. It was so easy. The next thing she knew was that she was falling. Dropping down like a doll. It was like as if someone pressed the slow motion button on the remote, but the feeling in general made her feel like an idiot. It was the only thing that stood between her and respect from her fellow gang members. A place where she can be accepted.

_No, stupid! Get up!!! You can't fall!!! _

A challenge. That was it. A little something to spark up some tension with the other gang. They had their guns, their bombs, the lead pipes, everything! But what they couldn't foresee was the unexpected ambush.

For a moment a trickle of blood was flying in the air. She could see her long red hair at the corner of her eye. It was all like a dance of red, but this wasn't the time for pretty things. Then it happened.

THUMP!

She hit the ground. Hard. She tried to open her eyes, but the pain was too great.

Sirens.

_Crap! The cops!!! _

She heard her friends giving out orders. She couldn't hear them, but there voices were hushed down in fear. Then footsteps began to leave.

_No! They can't leave me! Guys! Come back!!! _

"Hey! They left one."

"I don't think she can get up."

"... Shot... bring her... to... Caduceus..."

"...Nearest... probably... live..."

_W-what's happening? _

Then what all poor Sienna Ellis could hear was nothing but muddled voices.

* * *

"Markus! We have an emergency!!!" 


	2. I

_Chapter Two  
Retreat_

_"Markus! We have an emergency!"_

* * *

_Inhale... Exhale... Inhale... Exhale..._

"... Remain centered..." said the surgeon in a sedate voice.

_Breath. Focus. As the stars have taught me... I am one with life. I am one with now. Remain centered... Breath. Focus._

He opened his right eye and glanced at the ticking clock. 11:45, it's hands read. Markus sighed.

_Not again! _he thought.

He then opened his left eye and blinked. Soon, his mind was lost in thought. Sorcery... That's what Professor Wilkens would have called it. A "gift of the devil" he would say. Still, the Professor wasn't in Caduceus. He was in Concordia, resting away. It had been two months since Stigma was defeated, but what was lost most precious of all to Markus was the Professor's memories. Still, he, Valerie and Elena were going to Concordia to help bring him back. Markus couldn't abandon him. Still, Professor Wilkens didn't even really created Stigma. But somehow...

Valerie then burst in through the doors, breathing deep and hard. After a few seconds, she calmed herself down.

"Markus! We have an emergency!" she shouted.

"What is it?" asked Markus.

"There was a shooting out in the allies," explained Valerie. "The police just brought her in."

"Then let's hurry!" Markus shouted.

They then rushed to the operating room, hoping to get to the patient on time.

"Is the patient still alive?" asked Valerie.

"Yes," said the nurse. "You better get inside."

On the operating table lied a redheaded woman. Her small face was pale and stained in blood. She was thin and had a tall height, but she wasn't taller than Valerie, and no shorter that Elena.

"Anybody got her name?" asked Justin Everett.

"We have a Jane Doe," said a nurse.

"How long has the bullet been inside of her?" asked Valerie.

"The police said that they found her about half an hour ago," said Elena, preparing the tools.

"We need to hurry," said Markus. "Scalpel!"

* * *

**"You're a disgrace to this house, you know that! Do you know what the neighbors are saying? Huh? HUH?!"**

**"Dear, don't raise your voice..."**

**"I had it with you and your hooliganism! Get out! AND NEVER COME BACK!!!"**

**The man angrily stormed out of the hallway, rampaging to his room. After a few minutes, the frightened woman then looked at her daughter, her eyes widening with grief.**

**"Sienna, honey... Why are you like this?!"**

**Sienna walked to the door, her hand placed at the doorknob. She closed her eyes, and blinked away a stray tear. She then sniffled.**

**"Did you... did you even wanted me!!!" she rasped.**

**SLAM!**

* * *

._.. They never really wanted me, didn't they?_

_The black-sheep... That's what I'll always be to them..._

_I'll never meet their expectations. I'll never please anyone. I guess I never did..._

* * *

"Ugh..." groaned Sienna. 

_Where... am I? _she thought.

For a moment her vision was blurry, but soon it cleared up to a little fuzz. She then realized she was in a bed, the softness of the white sheets making her feel drowsy. A thin plastic tube was taped to her arm, attached to a small bag of what looked like water to her.

_Is that stuff really... _she thought.

"I see you're awake," said a male voice. "How are you?"

"Holy-!" she cried.

A man was in front of her, staring at a screen, but now he was looking at her.

_How did he get in front of me?!_ she thought.

"What am I doing here?! Where am I?!" she cried.

She could then feel hands on her wrist. They felt like they were trying to pin her down. Sienna tried to fight back, but the arms were more powerful than hers.

"It's OK. You're going to be fine," said the man. "Try to get some rest."

Then as if his words were tranquilizers, she fell fast asleep.

* * *

The woman then closed her eyes immediately. Markus gave off a small smile after he tucked her in. 

"So... You're that tired, huh?" he asked.

Extracting the bullet out of her wasn't easy. It was lodged right into her heart. Somehow, they got it out and she survived. Markus looked at his hands. The Healing Touch... He used it on her, even though she broke laws. Why did they make them do this? To treat people who even did wrong?

He then shifted his head and looked at her face. It was now a blushing pink instead of a deathly white. Her crimson red hair brightly glowed, despite the light which was coming from the corridor. Even though she looked peaceful and serene, a looming sadness was portrayed on her face. He reached a hand out to touch it, but then pulled back.

"Forget it, Markus!" he whispered to himself. "She's a criminal. She gets what she deserves when they take her away..."


	3. look

**_Chapter Three_**

**_Tattered Warmth_**

* * *

_A young Sienna eagerly sipped the tea cup, draining the tea until it was completely empty. Slowly the cup slipped out of her hands. It smashed to the floor, the shards scattered around the carpet. Sienna's eyes widened in fear. She then heard a chuckle and looked up. It was her Grandmother._

_"Sienna!" scolded her father. "Mother, I'm so sorry..."_

_The old woman looked at her son and smiled._

_"Don't worry, Jonathan, it's fine," the Grandmother said. "It was only an accident."_

_ She then hurried over to Sienna's side and began to pick up the shards. Every time she looked up at Sienna, a smile was on her face. _

_ "How is she going to turn out if she's going to be like this!" groaned Jonathan. _

_The Grandmother gave her son a stern look. _

_"Accidents do happen, John... It's not like we can do everything right all the time!" _

_Jonathan sighed and left the room. The Grandmother then looked at Sienna, and placed her hand on Sienna's hand. She smiled. _

_"The 'judges' out there, Sienna... Don't listen to them. Because deep down inside... They're just evil people..." _

_And with that, Sienna slowly smiled and said, "okay!" _

* * *

**Five years later... **

_Here lies Kelly Melisha Ellis_

_Loving wife. Loving mother._

_1988-2067_

_...Which the gravestone said._

* * *

_"Oh, gosh! Did that really happen?" asked Sienna on her cell-phone, fully tuned to the juicy rumor. _

_She looked up from the ground, finding her father standing before her. _

_"I gotta go," she said. "'kay! See you soon. Bye!" _

_"Sienna, where were you?" asked the father, his arms crossed. _

_"I was with Anna at the library," she said. "We were researching 'Hamlet'." _

_"That's no excuse, it's five o'clock." _

_She sighed. _

_"And your teacher called," he continued. "Your grades are dropping!" _

_"Yes, I know, and I was at the library with Anna researching for homework. I was working on **homework**. Is that enough for you?!" she shouted.  
_

_ "No! If you really understand what they were teaching you, you would've gotten full marks! And don't slouch... Look at me in the eye! You have to make eye contact. It's polite, you know!" _

_Sienna just scoffed and said, "whatever..." _

_He then snapped his fingers and pointed to the direction of the stairs. _

_"Room. NOW. And from today you're grounded, young lady."_

_Her eyes were stinging, but nonetheless, she obeyed her father. Sienna walked to her room, slammed the door shut, and leaned against it. Tears were rolling down her check. She then slid to the floor, and buried her head in her arms. She sobbed quietly, hopping that no one in the house could hear her. _

_"Meow..." _

_ Sienna looked up. It was Bailey, the family's cat. She then scooped her up, and hugged her gently. _

_"Oh, Bailey..." she moaned. "What did I do? Was it something I said? Was it something I did? Why don't they love me anymore?!" _

_She looked into the tabby cat's piercing green eyes, but they couldn't tell her anything. The cat then leaped off her lap, and left through the open window. _

_I guess I really am by myself now... She thought. It doesn't matter if I do anything wrong or not... I'll just get punished anyways... I might as well do it!!!  
_

* * *

**The docs... The light... The people running around... I hate them... I do. **

Sienna stared at the pacing doctors with hateful eyes. Hot, sweating, boiling malice. She wanted to scream. To rip out their guts. She wanted blood! She saw them moving their mouths, but no sound could come out. Everything was almost muted. One doctor in particular just stood their calmly like nothing was happening. He wore a white lab coat like many other doctors, and had brown hair which matched with his deep hazel eyes.

_What with him? He gotta problem? _Thought Sienna, wondering about his unusual sedateness.

Once most of the doctors dispersed, the man then walked into Sienna's operating room. Sienna then gave a glare as soon as they made eye-contact. He opened the door, moved a chair over to Sienna's bedside, and sat on the chair. He still brought the same calmness he had over from the corridor. His forehead was clear of wrinkles. His eyes were as serene as the sea. His shoulders were relaxed and loose. All that Sienna could do was growl. He then began to speak.

"Hello... My name is Markus Vaughn. What's yours?"

She let out a low grunt, but Sienna couldn't speak. Her eyes began to feel watery... but she had to hold them back.


	4. at

_Chapter Four_

_Lunchtime_

The minutes turned into hours. Soon, the hours turned into days. Later on, it became a full week. And in that bed, the woman was still there. When they tried to give her food, she angrily refused it, but when they came to check on her, the plate would already be empty. Markus was annoyed that she was staying in there longer than most of the other patients. Other people needed the room! Yet, she was being silent like she had no voice at all. Justin persisted that she stayed in Caduceus a little longer. They had to make sure that her heart was going to be okay, since the bullet hit a vital nerve there. Markus tried to let it go... but he couldn't get the thoughts of frustration out of his mind.

* * *

Then one day, Markus was happening to pass by Valerie. 

"Hey! I brought lunch," said Markus, walking into the room.

"Thanks," she said, while on the computer near the bedside. "What did the cafeteria had this time?"

"Tomato soup," answered Markus.

"Oh... great," she sighed.

"Should I go get you something different?" he asked.

"No, it's fine," said Valerie, still on the computer. "I'll be okay..."

Markus then glanced towards the direction of the bed. To his surprise it was the same woman he and Valerie operated on that night. Her almond eyes looked dull now, and her body was stiff as if she was a solider.

_Which she practically **is**! _He thought. _Her gang probably just uses her... _

"What's she doing over here?" asked Markus, wondering why she wasn't in her operating room.

"They needed to use the room that she was in, so we moved her here," said Valerie.

"Oh."

"Tell me..." began Valerie to the patient. "What is your name?"

"Sienna Ellis..." muttered the redhead.

_So... her name is Sienna,_ thought Markus.

"Nice to meet you, Sienna... Your age?" asked Valerie while typing on the keyboard.

"Twenty-three..." she said.

"Blood type?"

"Dunno..."

Once the information giving was complete, Valerie then turned from the computer to look at her.

"You hungry?" she asked, exhaling from exhaustion.

Sienna slowly nodded as if her head were attached to a string like a puppet. Valerie looked up at Markus.

"Did you brought extra food?"

Markus looked inside the paper bag.

_That's strange..._ he though. _Now why did I bought three instead of two?_

"Um... Yeah, I did..." he replied.

Valerie smiled and said, "great!"

As Markus handed out the bowls, Sienna just stared at him blankly. When he handed one to her, Sienna didn't move at all.

"Do you want some?" he asked. "Or do you have allergies?"

"May... I eat later?" asked Sienna. "I don't like eating in front of other people..."

"That's... fine..." he said, starting at her in bewilderment.

_She doesn't like to eat in front of people?! No wonder she was angry when we first gave her food, _he thought. _How was she-_

Valerie then opened a cupboard and took out something.

"Well... I'm busy, so there's not going to be much eating from me," she said.

She turned around, and in her hand was a syringe. Sienna's eyes widen in terror.

"Now since we don't know what your blood type is, we're going to need to take some tests..."

"AHHHH!" screamed Sienna.

She then leaped off the bed. For a brief moment, the sheet was suspended in the air. Soon it landed on the floor. The I.V. was clutched in Sienna's hands, griping hard as if her life depended on it. Her legs were wobbly, but she kept her stance.

"Woah!" cried Valerie in shock, backing away in fear.

"What do you think you're doing!" shouted Markus, running up towards Sienna.

Sienna immediately began to swing the I.V. Markus just stopped in his tracks.

"Get... that... thing... away... from... me..." she wheezed. "NOW..."

"Alright... Alright... Just, put the I.V. down..." said Markus.

"Sienna... Relax," said Valerie, walking back to the cupboard. "Look! I'm putting it away... See? There's no needle."

Markus then walked to her side, placed his hands on her hands, and lowered the I.V.

"Rest..." He said. "Lie down."

And like a child who just made a tantrum, she went back onto the bed. Valerie and Markus then slowly left the room. Once they were out, they sighed and leaned against the wall. Markus closed his eyes, and place his hands on his face.

"She's got hair that matches her temper," muttered Markus.

Valerie looked down at the floor, her eyes still wide.

"You got that right!"

* * *

Sienna looked out the window into the night sky. This time the stars were gleaming brightly. At sometime nights she couldn't see the stars at all, but on this night, it was "one of them". Maybe if the lights in the city would shut down, maybe the stars can be seen more easily...

**_If you need me... Find my star..._**

Now where did that line come from? A children's book or something?

_I may never know. _

For some reason, she wasn't tired. She never liked to sleep. The night was like her domain, her shelter, her sanctuary! If she were nocturnal, it would be heaven for her. All of a sudden, her thoughts began to revolve around the doctor. The last thing she could remember about him was his soft hazel eyes.

_I didn't even asked his name... _she thought. _Not that** I**__ would care! ... On second thought, he isn't bad looking..._


	5. you

_Chapter Five_

_Rejection_

* * *

_You were once a great companion that I could call my own  
_

_You were all that mattered_

_Your voice comforts me in darkness_

_Then somehow you had to go _

_And so my world was shattered..._

_If I dream, maybe you would come_

_Too many years fighting back tears and enduring pain_

_Why can't the past just die?!_

_No more memories, no more silent tears_

_No more pondering upon the wasteful years of neglect_

_Try to forgive..._

_Teach me to live!_

_Give me the strength to try!_

_Help me live... _

_Help me say good-bye..._

* * *

"Are you, Elena, and Valerie going to Concordia?" asked Kanae Tsuji. "Does it have to be so soon?" 

"In a month, maybe..." said Markus while he was watching Kanae examining Sienna. "It all depends if Irene would let us go there."

"Of course she'll let you go," said Kanae, looking up. "She knows you want to bring Professor Wilkens back. And besides... you're not the only one who lost somebody in that fight..."

Markus closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah... you're probably right."

Kanae then looked at Sienna and smiled.

"Well, you're all done!" she said. "You can leave once you're ready."

Sienna looked up, her eyes widening.

"I have... to go?"

"Um..." stammered Kanae, trying to find an answer.

_Oh, for crying out loud! _thought Markus.

"This is a hospital," he said in annoyance. "Not a hotel."

Sienna looked down at the white sheets, her breathing becoming shallow and hard. Markus thought he saw a glint of fear in her eyes, but by the look on her face nothing was clear at all.

_... Why does she have to be so worked up all of a sudden?_ he thought, wondering why she was so sad instead of happy.

"I really am sorry," began Kanae. "But you'll have to leave."

Kanae then hurriedly left the room. Then Markus was about to leave.

"Wait!" she cried before he could get out.

He stop but did not turn around.

"What's your name again...?" she asked.

He then turned around to face her, pulling back the urge to glare at her with spiteful eyes. Just looking at her instantly brought back memories of her swinging the IV. He hold back the shivers as well.

"It's Markus..." he replied. "Markus Vaughn."

* * *

Blood splattered all over the concrete ground, staining away as it was slowly evaporating in the afternoon sun. Bodies of rats were lying on the ground, dead. Most of their heads were off with the head's whereabouts unknown, leaving their necks and bodies bloodstained. Some of them were even blown apart in half! The gun felt hot in her hand as she let go of the trigger. Sienna sighed as she looked out towards the sea. The abandoned dock reeked of rotten fish guts and seaweed which made it very unpleasant to smell. The seagulls were circling above the water as they hunted for their prey, singing out cries of hunger. 

_Is he..._ thought Sienna, thinking about Markus, _really leaving...? A place called Concordia..._

How come he was leaving? And who was this Professor Wilkens? They only just met and he already has to leave. Her mind was then wrapped in confusion and uncertainty.

All of a sudden, an image of her grandmother in a hospital bed flashed through her mind. Another was when Markus left the room. Sienna then grunted and placed a hand on her head.

_Why... are they over lapping? ... Wait, this is stupid! Why I am I even thinking about **him**?!  
_

She then angrily tossed the gun to the ground, trying to fight back the flow of tears. Sienna dropped to her knees, and then gave in.

_No... This... I'm so pathetic... _

She then immediately stopped crying. Because deep down inside, something told her that she needed to pick up the gun.


	6. why

_Chapter Six_

_Mingle_

"AAHHHHHH!!"

"Yo!!" barked a deep voice.

She pulled the trigger. The gun spat out the bullet, emitting smelly fumes and a loud bang. Luckily it missed him by an inch. The man shield his face with his hands, but by his body language and his facial expression, he was calm. Once Sienna's rage ceased, she recognized the man. It was Lesra. He was tall, dark skinned and had black, short, cropped hair. After a few minutes of nothingness, Sienna threw the gun down in fury, rubbing her forehead with her hand.

"Idiot..." she muttered as she sat down on a nearby wooden crate.

"Oh, man..." whispered Lesra. "We're 've you been? We haven't seen you 'round since we faced the guys from that... uh... Cucumber place...?"

"It's 'Cumberland', Les," muttered Sienna. "You know that, it's a town... Haven't we talked about this like, what...? Ten... or a hundred times?!"

"Right..." he nodded, turning his head to face the ocean.

After a few minutes of silence, Sienna muttered something.

"What?" asked Lesra, barely hearing her.

"Wid lith yoth giz lefwith wid outh mith?" she repeated.

"What?!"

"I said, why did you guys left without me?!" she screamed.

"Hey, there were the cops! You know how it is," said Lesra.

"Dammit, Les... quit it with the excuses..." moaned Sienna, her hands still covering her face. "I almost practically _died_ back there, ya know..."

"I'm not making this up," he said. "You know it's not finished between us and the Cucumber people."

"Cumberland!" corrected Sienna.

"Whatever."

"And I was lucky," she said. "They didn't take me to the cops. They let me go..."

"Are you going to listen to me or not?!" snapped Lesra in annoyance. "We haven't finish our business with the guys from Cucumberland..."

She didn't even bother to correct him this time, but she hushed up anyways.

"We're gonna face them again," he said. "And we're gonna get them... GOOD. No mistake."

The gang from Cumberland was going to pay! Revenge was key if they wanted to bring them down.

"Nice!" she whispered, smirking at the thought. "But... Where's Jazz and the guys?"

"They're waiting for us," said Lesra. "Well? What are ya standing there for?! Let's move!"

All of a sudden, it happened. For the first time in her life, Sienna felt uneasy. This had never happened before. Usually whenever they were planning for a fight, she would get spirited and sometimes a little cocky, but now the fire was gone. Extinguished. Doused. Out of power. Dead.

_Dammit... _she thought. _What's going on?! I should be happy, I got out of that hole! Why? Why?! _

"Les?" asked Sienna, looking up from the gray concrete.

"Hm...?" he replied, turning his head to look at her.

"How did you know where to find me?"

_God... That was a stupid question...  
_

"Dunno..." sighed Lesra, looking out towards the horizon. "You always come here I guess..."

Sienna glanced at the sinking sun. She closed her eyes and listened to the moving waves and the cries of the seagulls. The smell of salt, seaweed and rotting fish went through her nose, though the smell of fish almost made her puke.

"Come on..." said Sienna while opening her eyes. "Let's get out of the dump..."

And with that, she marched from where she was standing, breathing hard and unevenly. She felt a tear running down her cheek, but refused to clean it.

_I should be happy... I should be glad... I should... I should... I should...  
_


	7. does

_**Chapter Seven **_

_**Separation and Whereabouts**_

* * *

_"Markus..." said Professor Wilkens, sternly. "You went against my orders and ran off to Alaska. But in the end, you were forced to return here. I won't reproach you, as long as you accept your fate."  
_

_His arms were crossed and his forehead was cringed with wrinkles. The monocle gleamed in the sunlight, enhancing the gray-eyed glare. _

_Markus inhaled deeply and winched as thoughts quickly dart through his mind. What had he done? He created a diseases. A monster. A reality of destruction. There was no turning back, but the blame would be placed on his shoulders. What was he thinking? He should never have gotten into this mess in the first place! _

_"... Is that what you want me to do?" he asked plainly, trying to contain his fear. _

_"Indeed," said the Professor, having almost no emotion on his face.  
_

_"..."_

_Little did Markus knew that he would soon be fated in a battle that would change his life!_

* * *

"Markus...? Markus!"

Still mesmerized in sleep, he clumsy leaned his head forward, unaware of the sudden obstacle in front of him. He opened his eyes a little, finding that his eyelids were too heavy and that his vision was a tad fuzzy. He was then about to close them again until...

"MARKUS!!"

BAM!!

"Markus! I'm... I'm so sorry...! Are you okay?" asked a voice which Markus recognized to be Valerie's.

He winced at the pounding beat in his head, trying to endure the pain. His hands grabbed at his head, covering up the big lump.

"It's... it's fine..." said Markus, now fully awake.

"I'm so sorry..." repeated Valerie, her hands hovering above the wound.

"Don't sweat it," said Markus. "Just hand me the ice pack..."

"Let me see it," said Valerie.

"No," Markus replied stubbornly.

"Let me see it."

"No."

"Let me see it!"

"Just hand me the ice pack and you _will_ see it!" fumed Markus.

"Fine!" gave in Valerie, sighing as she turned around.

Once she returned with the cold pack, Valerie checked the large wound.

"I already told you, Val..." he said drowsily. "I'm alright."

Valerie sighed again and said, "you're right... I'm so sorry..."

"Hey, next time you wake me up, make sure it's not around a cupboard..." said Markus. "Okay?"

Valerie gave out a small smile.

"Sure... but next time, try and get at least a little more sleep."

"... 'kay," said Markus, while closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead.

"Wanna get something to eat?" asked Valerie, trying to compensate for her mistake.

"That'll be great," said Markus, opening one eyelid.

* * *

The night fog thickened as the minutes rolled by. Markus tried to drive safely, careful not to make a wrong turn. Though the street lamps were on, they were just dim flashes of orange. He was frustrated, but he still tried to remain calm. His apartment was close and there was no point in getting angry about it.

Once he made it on the road near the bridge, he was stopped by an array of lights which seemed to be arranged in shapes of arrows. Officers then approached Markus from their cars, wearing thick, dark, blue coats. Markus rolled down his window.

"Evening, sir," said one of them. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to try another lane. An accident happened here."

Markus looked over the police cars and saw that ambulances were parked on the road, their red lights revolving around and around.

"Do you need help?" ask Markus. "I am a doctor."

"The ambulances can manage on their own," said the officer. "I suggest you take another lane and get home safely. This fog's pretty bad.."

"Alright..." said Markus. "Thank you."

All of a sudden a boy ran from the left side of the bridge. His eyes were wide and they were also darting left and right! He was small, dark haired, and was pale from the cold and the lack of breathing.

_What's he doing out here in the middle of the night?_ thought Markus. _He looks so young_!

"Help! They're-"

He couldn't finish his sentence because the sound of a gun was heard. Red was then spilled all over the road. It seemed that the flow of the blood was coming from the boy. A hole in the boy's clothes formed, though a splatter of red was around it. Then as if everything was in slow motion, Markus jumped out of his car and ran to catch him before he fell. His body almost met the ground, but Markus caught him in time. Tears were forming in his eyes as he sank down to his knees.

_Wait... What am I doing this for?!_

Markus then found himself holding the boy tightly... and crying.

"Somebody, help!!"


	8. warmth

**_Chapter Eight  
_**

**_False Smiles  
_**

* * *

Puffs of smoke drifted in the air as she shivered in the grim cold. Her hoodie was on, though it was wet from the numerous rain drops that fell from above. Sienna then noticed the large hole in the sleeve of the sweater as her eyes glanced down towards the ground. She then looked away and bit her lip. No... She couldn't get a new one, even though it felt a little tight on her. If she was lucky, maybe Jazz could get some cash in his hands and would split up the money with the rest of the gang. He even promised everybody from the moment she joined them! She then firmly gripped the lead pipe as she grimaced at the rapid flight of thoughts. After trying to contain her sadness, Sienna then looked up the alley walls, seeing the heavy rain getting heavier. All of a sudden her nose began to twitch. Sienna began to close her eyes until...

"ACHOO!!"

"Holy, Sienna..." said a voice behind her. "You that cold?"

"Um, no," she snapped at Persephone, who was leering at her with a loathsome stare.

"Hey! Don't look at me! If you're sick, you should just leave" she said, her stare turning into something between half a smile and half a smirk. "Anyway, who was the one who lost it when we fought them the last time?"

Sienna then leaped out at Persephone and grabbed her by the collar of her sweater, grunting out a low snarl. The lead pipe dropped to the ground and hands reached out to her, beckoning her to calm down.

"Yo, not cool!" shouted their comrades as they tried to separate them from killing each other.

"Sienna, calm down!" said Lesra, who was the one closest to her in the alleyway.

She continued to throw her arms and fist in the air, squealing out volleys of insults at Persephone while Lesra firmly hold Sienna still. Sienna's legs kept on kicking with a tremendous force that could break down a thick wall!

"Come here and say that!" cried Sienna, her face red from yelling. "Just come here and say it!!"

Persephone continued to smirk and chuckle, a wide smile brimming on her face which seemed to say, "you're so pathetic."

"Just don't chicken out like the last time, 'kay?" said Persephone, slyly.

"Oh, yeah!" shrieked Sienna. "I'll show you! I'll kill _them_! I'll kill _you_! Then I'll kill _me_!! Happy now?!"

"Sienna, calm down!" repeated Lesra, his grip on Sienna becoming tighter.

She then dropped her arms and pushed Lesra away, striding angrily towards the opening of the alley to pick up the fallen lead pipe. She wiped away the rain drops on her forehead and walked back slowly into the narrow darkness to wait with the others. The battle was about to begin...

_I hate it here... I hate her... I hate him... I hate you all...! _

... _I hate me..._

* * *

Markus sighed and lounged on the couch as he closed his eyes from stress and exhaustion. He placed his hand over his forehead and breathed in deeply. The skin on his face felt sticky and damp from the rain and the tears, though he ignored it all and pushed it aside. The events of the evening then flashed through his mind.

_The dinner with Valerie... The fog... The police... The cars... The ambulances... The boy..._

_The boy. _When the boy came along, thoughts were then bubbling in his mind.

_"He's dead..." _

Voices echoed as the thoughts became deeper and deeper.

_"His name is Thomas Charles. Twelve years old."_

_"What kind of mess did he get in to?"_

_"Dunno... the last thing that was said in the records was that he busted a shop with his buddies. They found some valuables on his body when we searched through his jacket..."_

_"Well, **that** explains everything! Sigh... These guys just cause nothing **but** trouble!" _

Markus then placed his hands together and gingerly lowered them around his ribs. His eyes were lost in thought as he glanced up at the beige ceiling. Then it came to him. A flash of red locks then appeared in his mind's eye, the thin strings of auburn floating in the wind. Then came the frown with the natural wave of sadness. The almond eyes had the dark color of chocolate, yet they pierce you like knives. Her eyes read that internally, she felt like crying, but she had to control the droplets of tears. She was like broken glass... She harmed everyone around her... There was no stopping it... There was no time to heal... It was the only thing she could do...

_How long did **she** live like that?_

* * *

_Pitiful creature of darkness... _

_What kind of life have you known? _

_God give me courage to show you... _

_You are not alone_


	9. come

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Limitations**_

* * *

_"This household built upon one thing, and that is excellence... Academic excellence for certain, but excellence in all shapes and forms. And anyone who does not achieve that state of excellence- especially those who fall short of their own potential- are considered __**failures**__. Utter irredeemable __**failures**__." _

_Sienna tried to look up into her father's eyes as he continued to read the report card, relatively confused at the advance terminology in his lecture. Once he finished reading the sheets of paper, he glanced down toward Sienna. His lips were tight with dissatisfaction. Her heart quivered at the frown and the glaring eyes. He then sighed, loosened up the tension in his muscles, and placed the report card on the dining table. _

_"You should take school more seriously, Sienna..." her father said while closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead. "This report's going down the drain! Seventy-four percent. That's only the average... but yours is sixty-eight!" _

_She hold back her breath and clenched her hands together, hoping that it would at least give her some strength from the fierce voice.  
_

_"D-daddy..." she rasped. "I'm... I... I'm so sorry... I... I didn't mean...-"_

_"Alright...__ but try to do better next time...__" he sighed in irritation. "This is your first report card with letter grades, anyways... Now, could you leave me? I've got work to do."_

_He then left the kitchen and closed the door of his office, leaving Sienna confused and perturbed. From his office, she could hear him say, "damn Wally and his money...!"  
_

What did I do wrong? _thought Sienna._ Did I do anything to make them mad? What did I do?

_Her face flushed red and was beginning to feel warm. Her eyes felt heavy and wet. A tear drop then splattered onto her jeans, darkening the blue fabric. Her hands then grabbed at her face, cleaning away at the dampness of the skin. More tears came, though she didn't bother to clean them anymore.  
_

**What did I do wrong?**

* * *

_"Don't take what Persephone said personally," said Lesra. "She's only doing that because she's jealous. She's been trying to get Jazz's attention for years! You know that!"_

_"Whatever...!" scoffed Sienna, turning away to face the opening of the alleyway._

_Lesra then placed a hand on her shoulder.  
_

_"Are you sure you'll be okay?"_

_"I'll be fine! Just get away from me!" shrieked Sienna, forcing the hand off of her._

_She took a step away from him, her arms crossing each other. Her back began to shiver and cramps started to form, though she ignored the pain and contemplated on the plans which Jazz told everyone. Once she was done reviewing, she opened her eyes to the falling droplets, looking up at the sky. She then looked down again at the gray concrete, biting her lip again.  
_

There's just one way... _thought Sienna._ And one way only... It's no use...

* * *

Sienna panted heavily as she hurdled over the metal fence, sprinting away from the numerous gun shots and threats. The night air and the heavy rain fall was cold and unpleasant which made her throat throb uneasily.

_Left. No, right! Dammit... WHERE?!_ she screamed in her head as she glanced around the countless sidewalks and alleyways.

Then out of alarm and fright, she dashed toward the road, unaware of the advancing cars. The squeal of tires were rapidly heard. Drivers honked their horns. Headlights flashed in her eyes. Despite the danger, Sienna kept on running.

"Hey, lady!" shouted a male voice. "Watch it!!"

She then dashed into an empty alleyway, hoping that it would lead to safety from the countless perils. Once she entered, she then immediately halted. A wall of lined bricks stood before her.

_S__hit! Dead end..._ thought Sienna angrily.

"Heh..." chuckled a voice. "Think you have what it takes, princess?"

She turned around and saw two men advancing towards her with weapons in their hands. Sienna tightly gripped her lead pipe, summoning all of the courage that she could muster. She then sprinted towards one of the men and struck him with a heavy blow. The man dodge the attack and struck Sienna with his crowbar. A wave of pain entered her back, and her body fell to the ground. Punches and kicks were then hounding at her body, never ceasing until she was dead. The crunches of bones were heard, and blood was oozing out of her fresh cuts and skin. Sienna then spewed out blood and vomit, feeling nauseous and dizzy after she finished throwing up. She was about to black out until she heard running footsteps and voices.

_"Get away!" _

_"Leave her alone!" _

_"Run, Devon! Get the hell outta here!!" _

_It's all... _thought Sienna. _Hopeless... _


	10. yet

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Home**_

* * *

The dark-haired surgeon entered through the wide doors of the great hospital, a hand clutching on to a cup of freshly brewed coffee. He checked in at the front desk and said his salutations to his fellow colleagues. While walking through the long corridors to his office, he past by a pair of near by doctors. They were deeply conversing, yet their loud voices signified that they were arguing.

"Are you sure that nothing is going to burst?" asked one of the doctors.

"No," replied the other. "She's fine! She only got hit on the leg, she'll make it through. What do you expect? She's got hurt while a fight was happening out on the streets last night!"

A chill ran through Markus's spine as an image of red locks flashed through his mind's eye.

_Could it be?_ he though. _No... We're not normally open to the public. We only do emergencies and stuff for the police now and then... Unless..._

"Um, Dr. Carter?" interrupted Markus. "Does your patient have red hair?"

The bickering ceased once the doctors acknowledged the surgeon's presence.

"Um... no, Dr. Vaughn..." replied Carter, confused at the random question. "She has _brown_ hair."

A breath of disappointment exhaled out of Markus's body. His eyes glanced down in embarrassment and shame. He then sighed and looked back up to face them.

"Sorry," Markus uttered sincerely. "Um, carry on!"

As the two doctors walked away, Markus slapped himself on the forehead, cursing under his breath.

_No, idiot!_ He though. _Patience don't usually come to the same hospital twice!! Forget about it!_

As Markus progressed further down the corridor, he glanced through the glass windows of patients' rooms. He past by about five patients, until red hair caught the corner of his eye.

It was _her_. There was no mistaking it. The frame of her face. The frown. It was defiantly _her_. Instead of anger and rage on her face, it was reduced to nothing but remorse. A sling was across her right arm. Bandages were rapped around various parts of her figure and covered up numerous cuts and bruises. For a moment, Markus clenched his teeth tightly, but eased the tension and breathed in. He walked into the room, went over to the bedside, and glanced over her. Her face was still glancing down towards the sheets. Silence was all that came out of both of them.

"Well?" ask Markus, breaking the nothingness. "Happy now?"

"..."

The silence continued to dragged on. The unresponsiveness left Markus frustrated.

"Say something?!" he fumed.

After a few minutes, Sienna closed her eyes and placed her hand on her forehead. Markus thought water was forming between her eyelids, but they soon disappeared from sight.

"Have you come back to haunt me...?" she muttered.

"..."

Quiet was all that echoed within the room. Her eyes opened, looking glassy and watery. It was an awkward silence, but for Markus, it never really occurred to him that he was antagonizing her. All of a sudden her face began to twitch.

She then sneezed, "_**ACHOO!!**_"

"Do you have a cold?!"

* * *

Sienna lowered herself onto the mattress of the bed and glanced around the four sides of the room. The apartment was a mess when she entered the doorway, but as she dwell in further, it only got worse. She was in the bedroom, collecting herself to pondered, but the mess only distracted her. Clothes scattered across the floor, dirt marks and stains tainting the color of the cloth. Dust covered the dresser and papers littered the nightstand.

_At least it's better than other places I've seen..._ thought Sienna, leering in disgust at the stench of dirty laundry.

She then closed her eyes and breathed in. Why did he take her in? She had a cold, right? And the staff at the hospital wouldn't let her stay too long. She could go to a shelter, but he offered (more like forced) her to come with him. She refused, but from the condition she was in, she was in no state to have anything her way.

_I don't even know him!_ she thought. _How do I know he's not going to call the cops?_

Her nose then met the aroma of cooking oil. The sizzling of the frying pot echoed throughout the apartment. Dishes clinked and cutlery chimed as they were placed on the surface. She still sat there for a few more minutes, but the smell of food made her mouth water. Soon, her stomach growled, telling her that she should giving into her craving.

"Dinner's ready..." she muttered to herself.

She stood and glanced up towards the ceiling. When was the last time she heard that phrase?


End file.
